Master of the Dark
by Crosser
Summary: At a young age Maverick meets a woman who changes his life for better and for worst. Now he's starting to think, maybe the dark side isn't pure evil. However, embracing the dark to save his friends could he find the light to have a shadow of its own?


Author's note: Well, here it is my first full length fanfiction. Nobody probably knows me really, after a few one shots I put the pen down for quite awhile, but I'm back and I'm in the mood to get this story moving. First and foremost, I'd like to say that I do infact have a rough outline planned out, and it will not just be wandering around at random (trust me, I've been there and done that, it ended with disaster). However, I don't have **everything** planned out. I'd very much appriciate my reviewers throwing out ideas for future chapters, and if I like them enough who knows I might use them as a subplot later on (if your lucky worked in as a moderately important part to the ending of the story!)

Well, I guess before I get this train-wreck going I should give credit where it is due. I'd like to thank MrWuff for being a beta for this first chapter. I probably wouldn't of even worked up the nerve to post this if it wasn't for him chatting with me from time to time.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!

"blah" human speech

'_blah_' thinking

"**blah**" pokemon speech

Master of the Dark

By Crosser

Chapter 1

Everything was right with the world in the small town of Lavender Town, as their own world mainly revolved around the daily happenings. Not much happened here as there wasn't a pokemon gym to speak of here, merely the Pokemon Tower which people sometimes dropped by to have a look at or possibly capture a ghost pokemon. The citizens probably wouldn't argue with them, the ghosts around town had a nasty habit of playing pranks on the populace. No one really seriously battled the ghosts back though as their feelings had once been shown on the subject. The results. . . well let's talk about that later.

The primary school had only been released not an hour earlier and the young children, of course were playing and romping around the playground built years before. Some tried to create objects in the sand box, carefully rationing out their water bottles to moisten the sands. Others spent their time running through the play forts intricately constructed to be appealing to young children to use their imagination. Over on the swings each of the seats were full as three children laughed, each enjoying their turn as they tried to outdo the others in height as they kicked their stubby legs with vigor. The entire time the parents kept watch over their children as they enjoyed themselves, either being alone with their significant other or having a nice before supper snack in the form of a picnic.

In motion, the three friends enjoyed their game upon the swings.

"You'll never catch up Rick," the blue haired female dressed in shorts and a light green shirt said in a victorious voice, dwarfing the other two children in her height.

"You don't have to be so stingy about it Jenny," the younger boy said in a slightly strained but over all good voice. The Sometimes the glasses wearing child wondered why he was friends with these two, knowing he was outvoted on what to do first he normally tired himself out rather quickly, a fact he was often teased about by most of the other kids in less then friendly ways.

With a small chuckle, The third and currently placing second (and not seeming to gain much ground) child shook his head. "You know you got us beat Jenny. How about we give Ricky here a break." His voice was confident in it's edge, whether it would remain that way in his older age only time would tell.

"Okay! Break time!" Jenny's voice was a plethora of energy as she let go of her swing set and flew off into the sky, landing with a small skid, then promptly falling over and bursting out laughing.

Not to be outdone by the girl of the group (though after knowing the child of the local law enforcement he knew there was no shame in losing to her) he immediately imitated her and flew off his slightly lower arc. The end sadly wasn't as graceful as his friends. As he fell to the ground he began to have one moment of panic, and that made all the difference as he lost his footing and promptly fell on his rear end, earning himself a painful bruise and possibly a whelp. Apparently looking back Rick had chosen the slower way, just stopping his seat and moving towards his playmates.

"Y-you okay Mav," his glasses wearing friend asked as he sat kneeled down.

"Oh don't worry, little Mavy is tougher then that," the daughter of the police chief giggled out, poking Mavericks cheek playfully (much to Maverick's irritation).

The fun and games went on like this for around a half an hour, before the children lay in the grass (one laughing light heartedly, another slowly regaining his breath, and the final panting harder then a boy his age should though not as much as the last few times). The sun was starting to dip low in the sky, granting the children shade from the thick tree coverage.

"Hey guys," Rick asked, finally catching his breath.

"Ya," asked Jenny, taking a break from her giggle fest.

_'I still can't figure out where she gets all that energy, let alone that laughter' _Maverick thought to himself offhandedly.

"I've been thinking about the class work," Rick began, only to be interrupted by Maverick

"you're always thinking about the class work man, we're only in second grade."

"Manners Mav," Jenny bit out at the now meek looking Maverick. "Anyway, go on," she said, leaning up to look towards Rick."

"Well, what do you guys want to be when you grow up? I mean I know what I want but have you two gave it much thought?"

"Well I know what I'm gonna do! Police work has been in my family for generations and I'm planning on growing up to be just like mommy," Jenny said standing up and giving a victory pose towards the sky.

Now, Maverick knew he wasn't as smart as Rick but he prided himself on at least having more common sense then most kids. He knew perfectly that he could sometimes talk to strangers if they were an authority figure, he knew never to accept things from any stranger, and he knew perfectly well that Jenny's claim was probably more apparent then she thought. He'd seen a family photo album, and all the girls in the family looked exactly the same, and had similar jobs. From her blue hair, she was shaping up to be basically the same.

"I'm hoping to be good enough to become a professor, it's been one of my dreams ya know," Rick said, sitting up as he blinked at Jenny with a not to enthused look. Her upbeat nature had to be loved, but sometimes like Maverick he wondered exactly where that energy came from.

After a few seconds of silence Jenny straddled her quiet and often serious friend in the blink of an eye, and started shaking his shoulders with force "Hey-answer-the-question," she said between shakes. Some of the kids on the equipment or eating the occasional snack on the playground had to glance over. Upon seeing who it was however, they immediately went back to their activity.

Groaning, Mav stared up ruefully into her eyes. "You don't have to beat it out of me," he said in a slightly annoyed voice. Heaving a sigh however, he responded.

"Actually, I wanna be a pokemon trainer like my brother. You know, Drake?"

"Oh ya," Jenny said as she rolled off of him and onto her back next to him. "Drake did leave two years ago didn't he? I almost forgot," she said in a surprisingly lethargic voice.

_'Ya,'_ Maverick thought saddly as he closed his eyes, going into thought. _'Two years ago, he left to go on some great adventure... and two months since your last letter, five months since your last visit.'_ A small sigh could be heard from the small child. _'You and that little fox.'_ Maverick remember his eevee, a small creature and though it may not seem that strong, he knew first hand how that annoying little creature could be. During his last visit, whenever Drake left to visit his old friends, he ordered his eevee to watch over him. Well, it was more like the thing was a sheep dog and Maverick was trying to move out of the flock. It got annoying, but he held some love for the little pokemon. It had protected him. . . ya, he remembered now. When he finally got away from the eevee he had wandered out of the normal lanes he traveled, and walked right into the territory of one of the local biker gangs. That very well could have been the end for him, or at least very painful if eevee hadn't shown up and using quick attack after take down had those bikers down before they even knew what was coming!

Before he could remember what happened afterwards though, his blue haired friends gasp got his attention.

"Guys, look! Look! Up there!" She was on her feet, pointing straight up. Her features like always shown with an exaggerated feature then should be. At least, that's what Maverick though, before he looked where she was pointing.

Maverick's eyes widened as he saw what got his friends attention. There, before his eyes flew a creature he never expected to see, at least at this point in his life. Gliding through the air was the orange form of a mighty and beautiful creature.

"A dragonite!?" Rick beat him to the punch as Maverick's words were caught in his throat.

All standing, the three friends stood and watched as it continued to fly, straight towards the forest. Maverick still couldn't believe his eyes, rubbing them once to make sure he was seeing things right. With a flap of it's mighty wings, it shifted directions and descended, landing far into the forest.

"Well, too bad you're not a trainer right now Mav, or else you'd be in luck," Jenny said with a playful grin on her face.

"Jen, do you think you can give me a opening?"

"Huh?" The miniature future police officer asked, caught off guard.

"Ya, distract the other adults?"

"Maverick you're not really thinking of cha-" his words were cut off as Maverick swiftly covered his mouth. Giving a sound 'shh' he removed his hand.

"This is a chance for me to finally see something like this close up, something I've been waiting for for so long Rick," he said staring at his friend with determination.

Rick froze for a moment, knowing his recently made friend was serious. Ever since Rick moved here the other boy had mostly used a slightly cocky or uncaring voice, but his voice now displayed pure conviction and trust in his friend. Looking uncomfortable Rick slowly nodded. Truthfully, it was times like this that made him know Maverick cared at all, as he used those mean voices with just about everyone.

"I don't know Mav. . ." Jenny said with a uncertain voice.

"Just this once, this is my big chance Jenny!"

"Well," she looked thoughtful, but nodded. "Just this once, but be careful. What do you want me to do?"

At this Maverick gave her a nice grin. "Be creative!"

Nodding, she began running through the playground, and to Maverick's confusion past the adults. He was worried for a moment as time pasted and nothing happened, but then he heard the sound of crying that from this distant sounded distinctively female.

"Jen, you're a genious," he muttered as he began running himself towards the forest. The adults backs were suffitiently turned as Jen's father quickly went to check on the girl who apparently tripped on a root.

The other adult didn't notice the missing child, not even the child's mother as she was more curious about Jenny, but quickly got back into the conversation.

!!

Maverick was glad Jenny had created that opening for him, for the moment their backs were turned he made a run for it. Running towards the edge of the trees, he gave it his all in that sprint to make it towards the thicker foliage before anyone noticed.

Soon the ground under his feet seemed to poke at his soles as he stepped on and around the roots of tress. Weaving in and out of the towering oaks the small child was filled with a sense of adventure. His mind knew the dangers, but with how long he's lived he didn't consider what they could mean for him. All he felt was the bubbling feeling of excitement at what could lay at the end.

As he reached farther into the forest his pace slowed down to a fast walk and everything around him actually was taken in. The trees seemed to tower over Maverick which would have been intimidating if they actually possessed the ability to move. The fragrence in the air was quite destinct even though he could not place it. It could have been the pollen of plant type pokemon, or possibly the seed pods that were freshly opening in the coming spring.

After awhile, Maverick glanced around, wondering where in the forest he was. For all he knew, he could have been wandering around for over an hour. He knew his parents warning him about wondering in the forest, about how he should never go too far. On the other hand, he really wanted to see the dragonite! Besides, he hadn't seen any danger till this point. The only things he encountered were a few bug and plant type pokemon and definitely nothing that would attack him. Casually he wondered if his parents were correct in their assumption. Time and again he remembered proving them wrong on certain things but still, they were way older then him and were around half the time not just being over protective.

_Bzzzzzzzzzz_

He turned around quickly, surprised out of his reverie by the sound of something that sounded like that of the small bugs when they landed directly next to your ear. He didn't see any though. . .

zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ

_'Hide!'_ Every fiber of his being screamed at him, as he quickly jumped behind a tree as he heard the sound grow in intensity. He had a feeling in his gut that the strange sound wasn't something that he'd enjoy. Holding his breath and crouching he hoped they'd just pass him by.

Soon, it was like it was right next to him, and then the sound stayed constant... until suddenly, it abruptly halted.

"Scy-scyther scy," A scratchy voice vocalized. It was close, he was positive they were on the other side of the tree. If he could think clearly, he would have realized he should have listened to his parents this time. Soon, more voiced came up in the language of these creatures. He hadn't learned much about scythers, but from what he did know they were meat eating and had a reputation for unwarrented violence.

'_If I survive, I promise I'll pay more attention to my parents warnings,'_ he pathetically begged to whatever gods there were.

The sound of movement rustled behind him, he was frozen with fear as he imagined those long blade like arms coming down on him, a thought that froze him up.

"_Scy!"_ It was right next to him, and without even looking he burst out running as he felt the wind created by the slice. With that, the buzzing continued. He couldn't look behind him as he let his legs take him as fast as they could.

The running didn't last long however, as like a sixth sense he jumped out of the way, reacting on instinct to the shadow that fell over him. His shirt gave a tug as he felt it rip all the way down on it's back. Now he could see them, all at once they began to circle him, leaving him no way out. There had to be around eight of the creatures, a hunting party he assumed. The bug type pokemon held a predatory glint in their eyes.

Shaking, fearing that his life could possibly end now, a seeming miracle took place. The stance of the creatures suddenly slackened, as they started looking upward, seeming to be searching for something. Maverick could do little but stare in bewilderment as the creatures took to the sky and started heading else where, leaving the prey they hadn't fought that hard to obtain to just stare off, wondering what had just happened.

'_I think it's time to get going,'_ Maverick thought in a whimper, standing and turned to leave.

Glancing around however, he glanced around to see that he didn't even know where home was. The child felt panic start to creep up into himself. Head craning in every direction he was certain he had never seen this portion of the forest, and the trees were packed closely together, unlike the paths. The trees seemed to cast a dark shadow in every direction, and with the sun starting to set he looked up into the sky.

"_Hello!? Help!! Anyone,_" he yelled out, trying his best to project his voice.

The only thing that answered him was the soft rustling as the wind blew.

Lost, and with nothing else to do Maverick walked farther through the forest, sure that he would find something sooner or later, be it a path, a safe place to sleep, or at least some water. He wanted to be sure that his mother would find him, that someone would, but he was almost certain he'd be in a giant load of trouble when he got home. Possibly something worst then when he accidentally set the lunch room on fire. . . don't ask.

!!

Elsewhere in the forest, two beings slowly walked through the thick foliage. One obviously human kept her eyes intently focused on the stone in her hand. Her eyes were in a ice like serious look, intently focused on the task she had arrived for. Next to her a large orange creature which towered over here by nearly four heads kept it's eyes glancing around, senses opened to the area. He was like a dragon, orange in color and two vanilla colored antenna's coming out of his head and a ripple like pattern on his chest and belly, going down to the underside of his tail.

"**You sure she's here,**" Dirk, the dragonite asked without taking his attention off the environment.

"The stone indicates she's close, or at least a part of her is," his crimson garbed partner replyed matter of factly.

"**If you're sure, Rebeca,**" he replied, sounding slightly unsure.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, her larger companion bumping into her, but surprisingly she didn't budge. Taking a few steps back he felt like sweating, the feeling she was giving off wasn't one that he enjoyed. "**Uh, something wrong B?**"

Pivoting on the spot, the fiery maiden looked up into his eyes with a look that showed serious intent. "Don't you even start with that kind of talk Dirk! You know the situation, and I don't want to lose her this time around. This game of cat and mouse has gone on long enough," to emphasize her point, she stomped her foot down with a stubborn look on her face. The dragon type recoiled slightly, but sighed in exasperation. He knew what she was like in this type of situation. He and Rebeca had been on this hunt for many years now, more then he'd like to count. Still, he felt nervous when it came down to it.

The dragonite sighed, and continued walking along with his partner. His walked with a bit more confidence, or more like resignation. He knew better then to question her when she got into one of her moods. "**I still think it'd be easier with help.**"

"Objection noted."

The two continued on their journey, Dirk glancing warily at Rebeca from time to time. He just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid this time around. Of course, when was there a time she didn't do anythign stupid? She knew the possible outcomes of a great many of her blunders, if one could call them that when they were deliberate. 'It's boring when you play it safe' she'd always say after every one of her more idiotic moves. Thinking about it, that was how he met her, back when-

A vibration was suddenly picked up by his sensitive antenna's jutting out of his head. Coming to a halt he wiggled them around, assessing what he just sensed, yes the feeling of the wind being pushed about was small, but definite. Sighing deeply, he whispered to his partner. "**I think we got company. . .**"

Quickly putting the stone into her pocket and sealing it with a zipper she grinned evilly. "Well, it can never be too easy." The comment made Dirk sigh, hoping she didn't take any unnecessary risks, at least for this. "**I can feel five, no eight. They're bug type all right, and heading right for our ****location.**"

It was only a matter of seconds before the trees were filled with the small pack of scythers. Slowly, a single and obviously bigger one jumped to the floor, and sneered at the intruders.

"**What you doing here!? This Renwarth territory, you go unnatural one.**" His speech was disjointed, like most wild and tribal type pokemon. He was obviously not the kind type, so the diplomacy was out of the question.

Then, Dirks worst fears were realized.

"So you're the head honcho around there parts are ya? I've seen ladyba's more intimidating then you." Rebeca stated with a conceited smirk on her face.

"**What you say!?**" Renwarth was obviously agitated, the rest of the scythers tensing at the jibe at their leader.

"**Uh, maybe we should just go B,**" Dirk said, hoping that there was still time to make a run for it. Turning back towards the bug like creature he quickly took a small bow. "**Please forgive my partners rudeness, uh, we'll just be lea-**"

"Who's side are you on Dirky. . . oh you're so cute when you're defending these pathetic mosquitoes," she said turning to her partner with an annoyed look, but then turned into a sweet one.

That was the only warning that Dirk had as with one word the bugs rushed at them.

"**Attack!**"

Smirking, Rebeca dashed forward into the fray. Dirk, on the other hand giving a agrivated sigh turned towards the three heading towards him. Today just wasn't his day.

In short, the match was a slaughter.

As the three prone bug types came at the large and bulky dragon type with blinding speeds. In response the large creature in agility that seemed out of place in such a brawny creature, the dragon type leaped over the bug type pokemon at the last second, leaving two to overshoot their slices, and catching the final one with a swift mega kick, knocking him back several feet and left moaning in pain as it struggled to right itself.

The other two, without missing a beat bounded back at Dirk with break neck speeds as they tried to double team him, one literally using double team and the other agility. The large dragon type was hard pressed to dodge a lot of the attacks. He was lucky that a majority of the ones that did hit him were illusions.

'_**Come on, just give me a single opening so I can-**_' he didn't even finish that thought as he saw just what he was looking for.

With the bellow his kind was famed for he delivered a swift megapunch to the scyther infront of him, the one trying to get a hit on him with his speed. All in one motion as he went along with the punch, he angled his tail and performed a tail strike with all his strength.

His opponents didn't even see it coming. Sucker punched stright in the face, the first scyther was lucky to still have his head on his shoulders as he flew back, and landed with a thud on the ground unconscious with his exoskeleton cracked. The other one however wasn't so lucky. The tail did a sweeping motion high into the air as the clones were taken down. One poof, two poof, bang, the real one flew across the field.

Glancing for anyone else who wanted to face him, Dirk's gaze fell on the third scyther who just got to his feet, but with a prideful bruised grunt, quickly flew away.

Rebeca on the other hand, in a show of agility that was almost foreign to a human body weaved in and out of the scythers strikes, swiftly taking out double teams and dodge rolling the sword like dances sent towards her. "Is that all you got," she taunted as she did a duck and roll, avoiding two strikes at once.

"I mean it doesn't even look like you're trying." The rage these taunts caused easily drew the scythers towards faster and stronger attacks. None of this mattered however, as she seemed to avoid the attacks seemingly without even trying.

Quickly backflipping over to get out of the way of what could only be an impossible dodge for any human, no matter what shape they were in. Mock yawning however, she smirked with a predatory glint in her eyes all her own. "Well, looks like Dirk's finished, time for me to finish up as well."

Dashing forward the crimson streak delivered a quick palm thrust up into the leaders jaw, sending him flying backwards before either of the other two could react and jumping into the air after him tensed her hands, letting them glow with a omynous light. The leader never stood a chance as the strike flew down towards him and sent him crashing into the ground, leaving a small indintation upon the ground as dust was kicked up.

Staring dumbfounded at the girls speed, the other two quickly decided a tactical retreat was in order. In short, they ran with their tails between their legs.

Rebeca couldn't help but smirk at the work she did as she looked down towards the broken leader, too unconsious to flee with his men. It had been quite awhile since she had to use her abilities, but to be honest she didn't have to here, she just felt like it.

"Well, I told you she was here." Rebeca whisically said, looking back at her partner and jumping out at him, she gave him a hug. "No more chase! This is really the final stop before our task is done!"

"**Well, I can't really argue. If she wasn't here why else would these creatures know what you really were,**" Dirk sighed, wilting since the cushiony part of the job was obviously over.

Without even another glance at the learder, Dirk peered down at his partner. "**So, what are you gonna do when we report back to the boss girl, find a nice place to settle down?**"

At this, Rebeca couldn't help but giggle. "Oh please Dirk, you know I haven't been human for over fifty years now, the open road's where I belong."

!!

Author's note: Well, that's chapter 1, and I hope I get some reviews for this chapter. Also, if you feel like you don't want to leave a review feel free to drop me a pm. I'll start working on the second chapter after this school week is over. When I do update, you can expect them over the weekend.


End file.
